Community Richtlijnen
Welkom bij de Wikia Community Richtlijnen. Veel van de volgende richtlijnen zijn gelijk aan richtlijnen die je vindt in elke gemeenschap, of het nu offline of online is, een sportvereniging, een gaming guild of een school. Deze zijn niet bedoelt om hard en beledigend te zijn (terwijl sommige wel onze Gebruiksvoorwaarden breken), maar juist om principes van een wiki community duidelijk te maken, en groei te stimuleren. We raden wiki's sterk aan om eigen specifieke richtlijnen en regels te maken die passen bij de gemeenschap en het onderwerp. Onthoud, de beste manier om misbruik te melden is om eerst contact op te nemen met je locale administrators, en als zij het niet op te lossen, dan ons Community Tean. Welcome to Wikia Community Guidelines. Many of the following guidelines are similar to those found in any community, whether it's offline or online, a Duim Omhoog: Wat wél te doen! Doe mee! :Ben niet bang om te beginnen. Iedereen mag een wiki bewerken, dus klik op bewerken en doe mee! Samenwerking is de sleutel :Wiki's zijn gebaseerd op het idee dat de massa, collectief, meer kennis heeft dan één individu. Dit houdt in dat samenwerken met anderen de sleutel is om een succesvolle wiki te maken. Samenwerken betekent dat je samen werkt om je wiki te bouwen, te ontwerpen en samen keuze's te maken. Niemand is de eigenaar van een wiki of bepaalt alleen de regels. Juist niet, het is gemaakt, ondersteund en het is eigendom van alle community leden. Denk ruim en ga uit van goed vertrouwen :Omdat wiki's open zijn om bewerkt te worden door iederen, zijn alle gebruikers met alle meningen of opleidingsniveau's welkom om deel te nemen. We gaan er vanuit dat de meeste mensen die werken aan een wiki hem proberen te helpen, en niet om hem pijn te doen. Als dit niet waar was, dan zou een wiki project verdoemd zijn vanaf het begin. Als je denkt dat er een probleem is, kun je het best eerst met een gebruiker over het probleem praten, en dan pas extra stappen te nemen. Ben aardig :Aardig en vriendelijk zijn helpt altijd, waar je ook bent. Zeg hoi tegen anderen, help anderen als dat nodig is, en vraag anderen om hulp als je dat nodig hebt. Simpelweg aardig zijn kan een grote impact hebben op de groei en het succes van een wiki community. Verwelkom nieuwe gebruikers :Iedereen moet ergens beginnen, dus als je een gebruiker ontmoet die per ongeluk een slechte bewerking heeft gemaakt, ben aardig! Het is beter om uit te leggen wat ze verkeerd hebben gedaan zodat ze van je kunnen leren, i.p.v. ze een boos bericht achter te laten. Onthoud hoe je zelf vroeger was, en hoe vriendelijk advies wel niet helpt. Vertel het door :Een community is alleen sterk als zijn leden dat ook zijn. Hoe meer leden de wiki heeft, hoe groter (en succesvoller) de wiki zal worden. Dus nodig je vrienden, familie, klasgenoten en andere geïnteresseerde mensen uit. Vertel het door op Facebook, Twitter, Hyves, forums, blogs over hetzelfde onderwerp, of een andere plaats waar geïnteresseerden rondhangen. Vraag om hulp :Als je verward bent of hulp nodig hebt, vraag ernaar! Er is veel hulp overal op WIkia, inclusief hulp pagina's, forums, locale administrators en Staff. Geen vraag is stom of klein! Duim Omlaag: Wat niet te doen! Pleeg geen plagiaat :Als je inhoud brengt naar Wikia of het hiervan meeneemt (of van een andere wiki), onthoud dan a.u.b. om de auteurs attributie te geven. Ga er niet van uit dat op het internet alles meegenomen mag worden. Zorg dat je toestemming hebt om iets te gebruiken voor je het kopieert, en volg de regels voor attributie als je hergebruikt. Iedereen houdt van attributie voor het harde werk. Gebruik de wiki niet om te spammen :Wiki's zijn een geweldige plaats om inhoud te bouwen over een specifiek onderwerp, maar geen plaats om links te spammen over je laatste product of inhoud plaatsen over niet-relevant materiaal. Spam zal verwijderd worden, dus voeg het ook niet toe. Voed de trollen niet :Dit houdt in dat je niet iedere keer moet reageren als iemand probeert je wiki te vernielen, want dan geef je ze wat je wilt. Hoe meer je dat doet, hoe meer ze terug zullen komen. Het is beter om kalm te blijven, en niet te praten met vandalen. Hoe minder aandacht ze krijgen, hoe groter de kans dat ze weggaan. Speel geen spelletjes met vandalen omdat dit het leuker maakt voor hen. Beledig anderen niet :Maak het niet persoonlijk, en plaats ook geen persoonlijke informatie. Wiki's zijn bedoelt om een plaats te zijn waar anderen samen met jou kunnen samenwerken aan een onderwerp waar jullie van houden. Elke pagina of wiki die alleen bedoelt is anderen aan te vallen zullen verwijderd worden. Alle inhoud dat onze Gebruiksvoorwaarden schendt zal verwijderd worden en je account kan uitgeschakeld worden. Hieronder valt ook inhoud die geplaatst wordt in artikels of berichten die naar andere gebruikers gestuurd worden. Breng geen gevechten van andere sites naar Wikia :Als je een meningsverschil hebt op een andere plaats op het web, zal het niet helpen om het naar Wikia te brengen. Houd de drama waar het begon. Onthoud altijd dat in online communities nog altijd echte mensen betrokken zijn :Zelfs al bent je online, is dit nog een community gemaakt van echte mensen. Gemene reacties, agressief gedrag en vandalisme raken echte personen. Als je het niet in het echt zou zeggen, zeg het dan ook niet hier. Als het onze Gebruiksvoorwaarden breekt, zeg het dan gewoon niet. Vergeet niet om lol te hebben! :Wiki's zijn een plaats om lol te hebben, nieuwe personen te leren kennen, en meer te leren over je favoriete onderwerp. Er moet serieus werk gedaan worden, maar onthoud om altijd wat je doet leuk te vinden! en:Community Guidelines es:Guía Comunitaria de:Projekt:Community-Richtlinien